kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Muntz (Boss)
Charles Muntz is the adventurer role model of Carl Fredricksen and primary antagonist of Paradise Falls in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. He commands legions of robotically controlled, villainous dogs and the native Heartless which are desperatley seeking the keyhole (which shares a connection with the bird Kevin). He is a member of the Villains Guild led by Malificent and's boss battle is generated by the enchanted dominion antagonist. He originally appeared in Up alongside the talking dogs, enemy Carl Fredricksen, wilderness junior Russell and mother-bird Kevin. Story Upon reaching the airship and witnessing the Heartless apprehend both the legions of remote controlled dogs and Carl, Russell and Doug, heroes Sora, Donald and Goofy progress through the ship defeating the Heartless and shutting down the ship's generators, which forces Charles Muntz back to the control room where he threatens the heroes over television screens located in every room. Sora eventually releases Doug, Russell and Carl making their way to the control room too late as an emergency detonation has just been intiated by Charles who has fled with his two strongest controlled dogs to the roof of the ship. From there, Sora, Carl and the other heroes then join Charles on the roof for the final confrontation. Design Charles is elderley and feeble but in much similiar design to the Muntz Adventurer of the film appearing gruff, brandishing a stumpy brown walking stick, brown overcoat and bushy grey eyebrows and thin mat of grey hair. Abilities Charles is the only Kingdom Hearts Pixar villain of a primary visitable world accessed by Gummi Ship not to have any abilities or Heartless help. He commands his two trusty remote controlled dogs to attack, but also swings his walking stick around to attack in normal combat. Strategy Charles Muntz may be a relatively simple enemy, possessing no abilities or Heartless in the confrontation beside his two dog bodyguards, but that doesnt make this battle any less difficult. Charles is quick and uses many reversals slipping behind Sora striking surprise blows to the back. Charles does not attack Donald or the others unless they stand in his way between him and you, as he focus solely on Sora. Your methods of attack includes not just the standard variety, but also a Reaction Command generated from the attacks of the two dogs which is titled Mutt Run, where Sora latches onto the dogs' tail and breaks the remote collar, redirecting the dog so that it charges into Charles, dealing a stunning blow. Repeat the process, while adding some standard attacks and well as plenty of Thundara to destory the engines, which take down the platforms, to force Charles to the edge. Origin Adventure is out there as so incanted by Charles Muntz senior explorer from Walt Disney Pixar's Up. He began as a simple explorer with a great finance trying to make it big in the industry as well as media but met a snag upon arrival in Paradise Falls South America not being able to capture the rare exotic bird up there to impress. His failure saw Charles Hot Air Balloon and dog armed flying back to Paradise Falls to try and capture the bird for the last time. He did not return and's inspirational video and motto captured the imagination of Carl Fredricksen along with his future love who planned to use their former cubby house future home to reach Paradise Falls. Eventually Carl at a old age reached Paradise along with the stowaway child Russell who befriended a supposedly evil tracker dog Dug and the exotic bird Kevin determined to protect it's young. Charles's evil dogs however captured Kevin and soon Carl faced off with his role model and soon travelled back army of dogs in hand. Trivia *Charles Muntz is the only human member of Malifcent's Council in Kingdom Hearts Pixar and the only strong opposable enemy of no abilities nor heartless come boss challenge Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Battles Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR